Project Summary/Abstract for Administrative Core The objective of the Administrative Core (Core A-Morimoto) is to manage the interactions and progress of the Projects and Cores of this proposal; to ensure they are in constant and convenient communication, and to maximize the benefits of Project and Core collaborations to enhance the scientific output and impact. Due to the highly interdisciplinary nature of our approach and the distance separating the teams, we have placed a priority on communication (virtual and in person exchanges) to ensure that there are productive interactions among all team members. To help achieve these goals, we propose three Specific Aims for the Administrative Core: 1) To maximize communications among the Project and Core Leaders; 2) To organize the annual external review; 3) To strengthen collaborations and maximize interactions among Projects and Cores.